Ashlee McCarty Chronicles
by Ms.Puckerman-Zabini
Summary: Ashlee always thought she knew who she was, until an unexpected letter and old man arrive at her doorstep with some news she wasn't expecting.   This story sticks to the books, but also contains my own writing. Therefore Harry and co. will be present.


**Hey Guys, I haven't updated in ages, and I've decided to do a complete rewrite of this story. Doing this has given me a much better angle because I'll be sticking to the Harry Potter story line so much more and adding my own stuff to it. I will be updating this as best and fast as I can but with exams coming up and assignments, I may not be so quick. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon, but please be patient. Thanks heaps.**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own the Harry Potter series, or the Twilight Saga. I do, however, own Ashlee, Matt, Nate, Cory, James, Dan, Sean, and all of Ashlee's muggle friends.**

Chapter 1;

I always knew I was different. But I never thought that I'd be this different. I'd never thought that I, Ashlee McCarty, would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But yet here I am, in the car, on my way to King's Cross Station; to catch the Hogwarts Express. It did come as a huge surprise when I received my acceptance letter; but my parents, to my amazement, weren't surprised at all.

It happened one July afternoon. I was spending the day in the backyard with my best friend Matt and our friends Cory, Mandy and Liz. Mum was taking pictures of us in the tree house, so she could update the photo albums she was making for me. That's when I saw the old barn owl sitting by my window with a letter in its beak. I fled the tree house and ran to my room. I flung open the balcony door and walked over to the owl. It flew to my shoulder and held its beak out to me so I could take the letter. I took it and stroked the bird, which nipped my finger affectionately. I let the bird fly off my shoulder and into the afternoon sky.

I ran back downstairs and straight to mum. I handed her the letter and she smiled and nodded at me. She patted my shoulder and walked inside to dad, placing the camera on the bench and handed the beige envelope to him. I could see them through the window; dad looked up at me and grinned and then walked into the living room. I'd continued to play with my friends until it became dark, and they left. I'd just walked back inside from seeing Matt off, when mum called me for dinner. I walked into the dining room and breathed in the beautiful aroma of mum's amazing chicken carbonara. I ran to my seat and grinned at my parents. I noticed my letter lying on the table next to dad and he, noticing my stare, picked it up and handed it to me before taking a mouthful of his pasta.

"Open it, princess. I'm absolutely positive you'll be thrilled with its contents." He said, with an encouraging smile. I looked curiously at the letter, turning it over a few times before breaking the purple seal on the envelope. I pulled out the letter slowly, glancing at mum and dad who both nodded encouragingly. I unfolded the letter and placed the envelope on the shiny surface of the dining table. I gasped as I read the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss McCarty,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We await you owl of acceptance, no later than 31__st __July._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress  
_

I couldn't believe my eyes; I had to read the neatly written script about ten times before the message had actually sunk in. Mum was smiling brightly with a few tears of joy in her eyes, and dad was holding her hand and also grinning.

"Congratulations sweetheart! You're a witch, and a powerful one I'd bet." Dad said, just before there was a knock at the door. Dad pushed his chair out and went to answer the door and mum sat next to me as I re-read the letter again. We both looked up to see the visitors walk into the room with a big smile on their face.

"Ah Jesse, Chantelle! Look what Ashlee just received!" Mum squealed with excitement as she greeted Cory's parents. Cory and Nate walked in behind their parents and Cory ran over to read it.

"You got one too! That's awesome!" He said, and I hugged him tightly. Nate placed his hand on my shoulder and grinned t me.

"You're gonna love it Ashlee. It's amazing." He said, and then I realised that this was where he disappeared to every September, not the boarding school that his parents claimed he went to.

That night, the Evans had stayed over for dinner that night. I listened to the stories Nate told of his time at Hogwarts, and his parents told me some too. It was then that I noticed my own parents didn't have any stories to tell me, so I confronted them after the Evans left.

"Mum, dad, why don't you have any stories from Hogwarts?" I asked, and I saw mum look away at the ground.

"Sweetheart, that's because we never went to Hogwarts. We are, what your world would say, Muggles. We are non-magic folk. Our kind is not allowed to know of yours. That is why we have no stories." Dad said, placing an arm around mums shoulder.

"But then how'd you know what my letter was going to say before even I opened it?" I asked, and he sighed sadly.

"Ashlee, you know how much we love you. And nothing will change that love, but there is something you need to know. We aren't..." He was cut off by a loud pop outside the front door. We scrambled to the door to see a tall, old man with long white hair and a matching beard, which was pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Dumbledore." Dad greeted with a nod, and the old man smiled kindly with a twinkle in his eye. "Do come in." We walked into the living room and sat down; mum and dad on the couch, and myself and the man dad called Dumbledore, sat on separate arm chairs.

"Is this young Ashlee?" the man asked, looking at me with amazement when dad nodded. "Hello Ashlee, my name is Professor Dumbledore. How are you fairing?"

"Hello, I'm very well thank-you. Yourself?" I asked, summoning up all the courage I could muster. He raised his eyebrows, and chuckled slightly.

"I, too, am quite well", he turned to my parents, "have you told her?"

"No, not yet. We were about to tell her before you arrived actually. But I think it better if you explain it to her. You always have a way with words Albus." Dad said, and the old man chuckled slightly and then, just like that, his face became composed and serious.

"Ashlee, you know of our world. I'm sure Jennifer and Michael here explained what you were. Am I right?" Dumbledore asked me, and I nodded.

"Jesse and Chantelle came over earlier and told me some more." I said and then realised how stupid it was to say that when this man wouldn't know them.

"Ahh, yes. The Evans do know a lot when it comes to our kind." He said, and he looked back to me before continuing. "You see young Ashlee, when you were born it was very dark time. Dark times indeed. There was one wizard who thought himself as better than anyone, his name was Voldemort. Many feared this man, and you'd be foolish not to. Even his followers and supporters held fear when in his presence; he was quite a dangerous and intimidating man. His power began to grow and grow, and the wizarding world turned into a horrible and dark place. Many stood up and fought against him but he was just too powerful for them. Most ended up dead, whilst very few escaped with only a handful of injuries." He said, pausing to think.

"I'm going to go get some drinks. The usual, Albus?" Mum asked, and left for the kitchen when Dumbledore nodded at her.

"There were many powerful families on our side that we had never thought would perish the way they did; the Potters, the McKinnons and a young couple by the name of Elise and Daniel McCarty. The McCarty's and Potter's were very close, and protected each other. Voldemort targeted the McCarty's unexpectedly, not long after Lily and James Potter had left the McCarty's house with their son Harry. Elise quickly apparated herself to a young couple down the street that she knew were struggling with conceiving a child, and she gave them her daughter to take care of. She then disapparated back to her home, to help her husband fight the dark lord. They tried the best they could but unfortunately were no match for him, and they soon joined the many others who had perished. After that, Voldemort head towards the Potter's house where the same thing happened, only Lily wasn't able to get her son to safety. However, when Voldemort tried to kill young Harry, somehow, the spell rebounded and caused a big explosion resulting in the disappearance of Voldemort. The boy, remarkably, survived and was taken to live with his muggle aunt and uncle. We haven't seen the likes of Voldemort for ten years."

"I'm sorry sir. I-I don't want to be rude, but why are you telling me all this?" I asked, looking down hoping he didn't think of me as rude.

"No, no dear. It's quite alright. You're curious, that's understandable. You see Ashlee, I'm telling you this because Elise and Daniel are in fact, your parents."

"N-no. T-that can't be right. Sir, I think you're mistaken. These are my parents' right here, the ones I've been living with for eleven years." I stuttered in disbelief. I kept shaking my head at him and he sighed. Dad crouched in front of me and held my hand.

"Princess, you need to believe him. Dumbledore is telling you the truth. Your mother appeared on our doorstep in quite a panic. She handed you to us along with two large bags filled with necessities and said that someone would contact us soon and explain. She told us that when the time was right, that we should tell you what happened and how much she and your father loved you." We sat there in silence for about ten minutes until I had finally accepted that they weren't my parents, and that my real ones were dead.

"S-so what happens now?" I asked and they all jumped at my sudden burst of speech. Dumbledore soon smiled and then addressed my question.

"Well, you will be able to live here until you are seventeen. Then you are able to do what you want with your life. You come of age at seventeen, and that is when your life is completely in your own hands. In September you will start at Hogwarts and complete your education." I nodded and then thought back to the story I was just told. I thought of the Potter's son, and wondered had I ever known him.

"Sir? I was just wondering, did I ever know Harry?" Dumbledore turned and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, quite well. Despite your ages, you and young Harry were the best of friends. It was a shame to split you up, but it had to be done. He'll be attending Hogwarts this year too, I could arrange for a meeting before you leave if you'd like?"

"Oh, yes please, professor. I would like to meet him, very much so." I said, with a grin and Dumbledore chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"I'll arrange for you two to meet at Diagon Alley if you'd like, say on the 28th August?" He grinned before disapparating with a _pop!_

* * *

The 28th August arrived so quickly, and I was very excited to meet Harry. I had gotten all my equipment for Hogwarts and was now walking past Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour when I noticed a young boy who looked so familiar but I couldn't pick it. He had messy jet-black hair, startling green eyes and round-rimmed glasses, and was sitting with a very large man with long dark brown hair and a beard. I remember Dumbledore telling me the description of Hagrid, and this man matched it perfectly. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, making him turn to face me. When he did, his eyes widened with surprise as he took in my appearance.

"Well I never! Ashlee McCarty, is that you?" He asked, and I blushed and nodded. "You look just like your mother Elise!"

"Thank-you. I was wondering if you could tell me where I might.." I started but he put his finger up and nodded towards the boy with the rounded glasses and unruly black hair. "Does he know?"

Hagrid nodded, and cleared his throat. "Harry, I'd like you to officially meet Ashlee McCarty. Ashlee, this is Harry Potter." Harry looked up and his eyes widened, I held out my hand and he shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Harry. Ever since Dumbledore told me what happened, I wanted to meet you." I said, and he smiled.

"Hagrid just finished telling me everything. So you're parents and my parents were best friends." He said and I nodded, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Yeah, and apparently we were too."

"It's no wonder you looked so familiar. I saw you earlier but couldn't figure out where I'd seen you before."

"Same here! So how've you been? I hear you live with your aunt and uncle."

"Yeah, I live with them. It's great fun!" He said, his voice full of sarcasm. I smiled and he shook his head. "They don't even treat me like their nephew; I'm treated like a slave basically. Locked up in a cupboard under the stairs and when I'm not in the cupboard, I'm constantly picked on by my cousin Dudley."

"That's horrible! Have they always been like that?"

"Yes. Only because my aunt doesn't like to be reminded of her sister, or what she was."

"Hmm, tell you what. How do you feel about coming and staying with me until we leave for Hogwarts? I have a huge house, and I'm sure mum and dad won't mind."

"Mum and dad? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose!"

"My foster parents. Though they aren't my real family, I still call them mum and dad because I have grown accustomed to it. Yes I'm sure; I have my friends stay over all the time in the holidays."

"Thank-you so much Ashlee, you have no idea how much this means to me!" He said, getting up and hugging me. I hug him back, and pat him softly on his back.

"I'm always glad to help when I can!" I said with a chuckle, and Hagrid chuckled too.

"Just like Elise, just like Elise." He said with a huge grin and I smiled back, blushing slightly.

* * *

So here I am, in the compartment I am currently sharing with Harry and Cory. Cory left for the bathroom leaving Harry and myself alone. A red-headed boy came to the door, with a grim expression.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.' He said simply. I smiled at him, and nodded for him to come on.

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed. Knowing of Harry's past ten years, I knew he was quite eager to make new friends and I couldn't blame him.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." The redhead said, grinning at us.

"I'm Ashlee McCarty!" Ron's eye widened and I flashed a smile.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Wow! Have you really got the..the..the..the scar?" He whispered the last two words, as if he were trying not to attract attention.

"Oh, yeah!" Harry pulled his unruly black hair to reveal the lightning bolt situated on his temple. Just then, an old lady came up to the door with a trolley of sweets.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked sweetly.

"No thanks, I'm all set." Ron replied, holding up a corned beef sandwich. I nodded, getting up to inspect the trolley. Harry pulled out a handful of galleons and looked at the witch.

"We'll take the lot!" He said, and Ron gazed in amazement. We sat there eating droobles, pumpkin pasties, liquorice wands and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Then Ron introduced us to his very hideous rat.

"This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?" Ron said, looking tiredly at the rat. "Fred and George taught me a spell, to turn him yellow. Wanna see?"

"Okay!" Harry chirped, quite eager to see some magic. Ron was about to say the invitation when the compartment door flew open and a girl with slightly large front teeth, extremely bushy brown hair and a slight frown on her face stood in the door way.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." She said, bossily. We shook our heads and she was about to leave when she noticed Ron was about to do some magic. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then!"

Ron shrugged and continued, "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" All that happened was a small flash of gold light that was produced from Ron's wand and the Bertie Bott's box flew off the rats head.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me. For example," she sat down in front of Harry with her wand pointed at his face. "Oculus Reparo!" She mended the scratches and small crack on his glasses. "Better?" He removed the glasses to examine them in surprise.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She asked Ron, with a look of disgust as he stuffed his face. I couldn't blame her.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He replied, with food bulging in his mouth.

"Pleasure. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Ashlee McCarty." I said, holding my hand out which she shook with a grin.

"You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon!" She said, storming out but not before turning back around and addressing Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there!" She indicated on her own nose where it was before storming off.

Harry and I looked from Ron's dumbstruck face to each other and we cracked up laughing. Just then the compartment door flew open and in walked Cory with two first year boys behind him. Cory was grinning at me with a very gleeful expression. I gave him a puzzled look which made him chuckle softly.

"Hey, Ash! Guess who I just found lingering in the train hallway?" He said, and I shrugged. He stood a few steps to the left so I could get a clearer view of the two boys that had followed him in. I took in the first boy; he had short but slightly messy brown hair, soft yet slightly piercing brown eyes, and had a slight lean in his stance. I recognised him as James; he went to my primary school. The next one along had somewhat curly deep brown, almost black, hair and greenish-hazel eyes. I, of course, immediately recognised him as my best friend, Matt. I squealed and ran up to them, engulfing them in a huge hug.

"OhMyGosh! I'm so glad you guys are here too! It's a shame that we had to leave Mandy, Michael, Claire, Liz and Hamish back home though. But I'm like super glad you're here." I gushed, jumping up and down to everyone's amusement.

"So Ash, are you going to introduce us?" Harry said, sniggering at my enthusiasm.

"Okay, let's see. Cory. James. Matt. This is Harry Potter, a.k.a the boy who lived, and also practically my family. And next to him is our new friend Ron Weasley. Ron and Harry. I'd like you to meet Cory Evans and James Bolton; they're two of my closest guy friends. And next to them we have my bestest friend in the world, Matt Greene." I stated, plonking down on one of the seats and picking up my _Hogwarts: A History _book.

I'd looked out of the window and noticed the village of Hogsmeade was nearing so I pointed it out to everyone before grabbing my robes and heading towards the bathroom. On the way, I passed a compartment with five boys and two girls already changed. Two of the boys were looking at me; one was pale with bleach blonde hair and piercing blue/grey eyes, and the other was slightly tanned with dark curly hair and softer deep brown eyes. The blonde smirked at me politely and I smiled back. The tanned boy, however, just starred but I gave him the same smile I'd given the blonde before continuing my journey to the bathroom. When I was changed, I quickly fixed my hair; taming a few loose strands with a couple of bobby pins. I arrived back to my compartment just as the train jolted to a stop. I grabbed my small bag and walked off the train and over to Hagrid with Matt and Harry. Matt and I got in a rowboat with Hermione, the bushy haired from the train, and we slowly drifted across the water with the other boats. Matt helped both Hermione and me out of the boat and we all walked up to the school. We walked through the doors to meet the deputy headmistress and transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. She had sharp features and looked quite stern; her hair was pinned back so tightly it was a surprise it hadn't ripped out of her scalp yet. She walked us through an empty hallway up to another set of doors where I could hear a buzz of talking and chatter.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will start shortly but before you may take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you're here, your house will become like you're family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend spare time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She walked off, leaving us to fix ourselves up before she came back.

"So it's true then. What they were saying on the train! Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A snide voice sounded from behind us. Whispers began to run through the small crowd of students. "Oh, and Ashlee McCarty too. I knew I'd recognised you from somewhere. These are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted from next to Harry. "Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley. Soon Potter, you'll realise that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there!" He held out his hand to Harry, but Harry just looked at him.

"I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry stated and I sniggered, making Draco frown.

Suddenly, McGonagall appeared behind him, and tapped him swiftly on the shoulder with a rolled up bit of parchment. I giggled as he jumped with surprise before walking back to his friends, throwing us a glare as he went.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Follow me." She ordered, and everyone stiffened with nerves. McGonagall walked up to the doors of the Great Hall and pushed them open swiftly, revealing an enormous room filled with students and teachers. I grabbed Matt's hand and gulped as I stepped forward into the massive Hall. _There's no turning back now!_, I thought.

**Thanks for being patient, again im sorry for no updating. But now I know what i'm doing so it'll be better now :)  
Give me a week and i should have the next chapter up and ready.  
Read && Review x.**


End file.
